


"No, Stop"

by LessAttitudeMoreAltitude



Series: 2018 Whumptober [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Season 1, Whumptober, ezra's had a shitty past, zeb is still figuring out how this 'big brother' thing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/pseuds/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Summary: Ezra has a Nightmare





	"No, Stop"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to start posting my Whumptober stuff on here.

Zeb wasn’t sure what woke him up. Did he have a bad dream? Was it the strange rustling sound above him?

Or was it the low moan, like someone was in pain?

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Zeb frowned, waiting to see if he heard it again. After a long stretch of silence, he shrugged it off as being his imagination. Zeb closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. 

“No…”

That was definitely not his imagination. Zeb sat up, frowning as he gazed upward. “Kid? You alright?”

Ezra didn’t respond, but Zeb could hear him moving, like he was rolling around in his sleep. Zeb bit his lip, debating what he should. It’s not like they really knew each other. The Lothrat had only joined up a few days ago. Truth be told, Zeb would have rather the kid bunked with Kanan, but he had seniority, which apparently meant Zeb was stuck with a new bunkmate. 

There was another moan. “ _No_ …”

Zeb sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep while the kid was moaning and groaning. He got up from his bunk with a loud sigh. It was dark, but he could see Ezra tossing and turning with a frown on his face. Zeb put a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, wake up.”

Ezra flinched away from his hand, his eyes snapping open. He hardly looked at Zeb before he flung his arms up above his head. “No,  _stop_! I-I’ll find a way to pay you back! I promise!”

“HEY!” Zeb barked, trying to snap Ezra out of it. 

Ezra froze. A moment later, he lowered his arms, gazing up at the Lasat. 

“Know where you are, kid?” Zeb asked carefully.  
  
Ezra slowly nodded. Even in the dark, Zeb could see that he was blushing in embarrassment. 

Zeb rubbed the back of his head. He felt like he should say something. Should he try and comfort the kid? “You… wanna talk about it…?” he offered hesitantly.

“No,” Ezra said firmly. He turned his back to Zeb, wrapping his blanket tightly around himself. “Sorry I woke you up,” he mumbled.

Zeb stared at the kid’s back for a moment. “It’s fine…” 

The kid didn’t respond, so Zeb went to lie back down on his bunk. Settling in, he stared at the durasteel above him. He knew Ezra had been a street rat, but he honestly hadn’t thought much of it. However, now all he could focus on was how young Ezra was. He was really still just a kit. And there must have been all matter of people who would take advantage of a child like him. 

“You’re safe now,” Zeb said quietly. It was an impulse, like it was something that  _needed_  to be said.

Silence was his only answer. The kid must have already fallen back asleep. With a soft sigh, Zeb closed his eyes to follow suit.

“… Thanks.”

And Zeb smiled.


End file.
